Starry Nights
by Flinxster
Summary: Jinx is on a date with Kid Flash, and it seems to be going well. So well that Jinx gives him a surprise, but KF ruins the mood by running off. But why does he come back soaked to the bone? Arctic Ocean! ? Flinx one-shot. Post season 5. R&R


It was a perfect starry night. The moon was shining beautifully, and the stars were sparkling. I felt so content lying on the plaited blanket, gazing up at the night sky. My hair was down and my hands were resting behind my head. I had one knee bent and my other leg resting on top of it. I was also dressed in my civvies; a black top underneath a black, zipper hoodie, black fishnet stockings, black heels and a black, thigh-high skirt. Of course I was wearing all black. When you had pink hair, you didn't really have that many choices in colors to wear. Nonetheless, I made it work. Besides, wearing black gave me an unexplainable sense of contentedness.

''Hey, those look like a lightning bolt!'' He exclaimed, breaking me out of my happy bubble. ''Not like mine, of course. That one's red,'' he added. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

''Does everything have to be about that part of your life?'' I sighed, hovering slightly over him. He looked up at me, his hands resting behind his head, looking as comfortable as could be.

''It's your life too,'' he said.

''Doesn't mean I want to talk about it on every date we go on,'' I huffed, crossing my arms.

''I love it when you do that.'' He grinned.

''What?'' I frowned, confused.

''Admit we're going out.'' He continued to grin, turning his eyes back up to the sky.

''Hmph.'' I kept my arms crossed and turned my back to him.

''Aw, don't be like that,'' he cooed, touching my back. I scooted out of his reach. ''Jinx, come on. You know why I love being a hero.''

''The fans and the attention from the press?'' I rolled my eyes again.

''Leave the jokes to me, slowpoke. When you tell them you sound sarcastic,'' he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me, suddenly now up and sitting behind me. I refused to look at him, keeping my eyes straight ahead and my arms firmly crossed.

We had never had at least _one_ date where he didn't mention anything hero related. And frankly, it was starting to annoy me. I thought we could at least get through this one, but of course he had to ruin it. He hadn't mentioned it at all during our little picnic, but he was probably just too absorbed in his food to think about anything else. And when he suggested we did some stargazing before we went home, I thought for sure he wouldn't mention it at all. I even considered giving him a longer than 2 seconds goodnight kiss. He always looked so disappointed, when I ended our kisses. It was the one thing he clearly didn't want to do fast, and that just made it even more fun to tease him. But he could forget all about even getting a kiss at all now!

''Jinxy,'' he said in a whiny voice. I knew he was pouting.

''Don't _Jinxy_ me. Is it too much to ask for that you focus on us?''

''I am,'' he said, resting his chin on my shoulder.

''_Only_ us.''

''I am.''

''No, you're not! If you aren't talking about Kid Flash or Flash, you're talking about the Titans and the rumors you've heard about Beast Boy and Raven,'' I huffed.

''But you like…shall we call it discussing rumors?''

''But I don't like talking about Flash Junior and Senior and the Titans.''

''But we have a lot to thank them for,'' he said.

''Yeah right! Like what?''

''Well,'' He placed a small kiss under my ear and kept his lips there, so he was whispering in my ear. ''if there was no Flash, there would be no Kid Flash. If I wasn't a hero, I would never have come in contact with the Titans. If I hadn't come into contact with the Titans, Robin would never have asked me to take care of Jump City. If I never took care of Jump, I would never have met you. I don't know about you, but that's enough to make me eternally grateful to all of them.'' He moved in the blink of an eye, now on his knees in front of me. He smiled softly and entwined my hands with his. ''Don't you know? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Jinxy.''

''Wally.'' I bit my lip, blushing.

_Why does he always have to go and do that? Stupid, annoying, charming, sweet-talking idiot..._

''So…we good?'' He asked, grinning.

''Yeah, we're good,'' I said.

''So…maybe we could…you know…kiss?'' He smiled, cheekily.

''You've got a lot of nerve asking something like that,'' I said, raising an eyebrow at him and letting go of his hands. He sighed, disappointedly. ''I like it,'' I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. ''But don't expect to get away with it the next time,'' I added, warningly.

''I want to say I won't, but we both know that's not true,'' he chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I didn't know which of us leaned in first, but it didn't matter as our lips touched. It started just like all of our other quick, brief kisses. But this one was special. When he realized I wasn't pulling away, he tightened his arms around me and pulled me closer. I leaned my head to the right, closing my eyes, and he tipped his the other way, almost instinctually. The kiss was very different from all our others. Those had been soft, sweet and mostly small pecks. This was intense and passionate; and I liked it.

Deeping the kiss I felt myself leaning slightly backward and he took that as his opportunity to press me down on to the blanket, hesitantly. I ran my hands through his wild hair, making it even messier than all that running did. I was pleasantly surprised when he let out a slight groan. I let out a purr in return. We barely kissed for a second longer after I did so, because he suddenly stiffened, his lips frozen against mine. I slowly opened my eyes, frowning. He was staring at me with panic and quickly snapped his head away from mine.

''What's wrong?'' I asked, still frowning.

''I-I-I ha-have to take care of-of uhhh…sssomething,'' he said, swallowing loudly before he suddenly ran off without another word.

''You've got to be kidding me!'' I shouted, angrily. We finally shared a _real_ kiss – and a really good one at that! – and then he just ran off!

I stood up with a huff, after a while. I started folding the picnic blanket, the date completely ruined. I shoved it into the picnic basket, picked up the basket and started heading home, not wanting to just sit and wait for him. I wasn't one to get overly sappy, especially regarding relationships, but I would be damned if I wouldn't get upset with my boyfriend for just leaving me like this! What kind of jerk did that? Well, my jerk apparently. I may be crazy about the guy, but that was partly because he drove me crazy, and not in a good way. Every time I thought everything was going perfect, something ruined it. And by something, I meant him. I guessed that was the downside of being bad luck.

''What are you doing?'' A voice asked when I was just two blocks away.

''Going home,'' I answered in a grouchy voice. I could hear him nearing from behind me.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you like that. I'm really sor-''

''Save your excuses for someone who cares,'' I snapped, turning around to face him. I frowned as I looked him over, confused. ''Why are you wet?'' I couldn't help asking.

''Ehhhhh, I-I kind of…per-per-perhaps so-sort of…I might h-have…jumped in-into…the Arc-Arc-Arctic O-O-Ocean,'' he murmured, stammering and rubbing his upper arms, shivering like crazy.

''You…did…what?! Are you insane?! Have you lost your freaking mind?!'' I shouted at him.

''N-n-n-no,'' he stuttered. I lost all of my anger when I noticed his lips were blue and he wasn't just wet; he was soaked to the bone.

''Wally,'' I sighed, setting down the basket and pulling out the blanket. I threw it around him and he continued to shiver, as he held it tightly around him. ''Come on,'' I said, taking one of his normally tepid but now freezing hands in mine, picking up the basket with my free one as I tucked him along as I walked home.

I got out my keys and opened the door. I let him go in first and locked the door after him. I had been living with him since I left the H.I.V.E. Five. It had been weird and awkward at first. He had acted so relaxed and normal about the whole situation, but I just couldn't. I had changed my entire lifestyle and was living with a hero. He had noticed how tensed I seemed whenever I was just sitting on the couch or hesitantly getting a soda from the fridge.

When he sat me down and asked me to tell him what was wrong, I saw a different side of him. I rambled on and on about why I felt so uncomfortable, and he had just sat there and listened, sometimes nodding his head, sometimes giving me a sympathetic smile and sometimes squeezing my hand which he had held in his the whole time. When I was done, he had said one word; okay. At first it made me angry that that was all he could say but then he kissed me.

It was just a quick peck, but it was our first kiss.

After that, things were no longer awkward. I always felt so at home in the apartment even calling it _ours_ instead of _his_, like I had in the beginning. Whenever I walked through the door, I was always meant by a warm, cozy atmosphere. Thankfully the temperature was warm as well since Wally was a cold, shivering mess.

I put away the basket and went to the bathroom. I got two big towels and one small one. I went back into the hall, where Wally was standing, his clothes and hair leaving a puddle of water on the floor. Of course that was why I got the small towel. I knew he would drip all over the apartment. What the hell was he even doing, throwing himself into the ocean? And the Arctic Ocean at that! It was the coldest ocean there was! Maybe he claimed to be sane but he had to have lost his mind, doing such a ridiculous, insane, stupid, idiotic thing like that.

''Strip,'' I ordered.

''What?'' His eyes widened with shock.

''I said strip. Your clothes are soaking wet, and if you keep them on any longer you'll get pneumonia. So take off your clothes and take these towels,'' I said, handing him the towels. ''Wait in the living room while I find you some clothes,'' I said, heading for his room.

I quickly found a thick sweater, wool socks and sweatpants. I was a bit more hesitant to look into his underwear draw, but sucked it up. Okay, I didn't completely suck it up. I closed my eyes and opened the drawer. I quickly grabbed a pair and closed the drawer again. I opened my eyes after wrapping his underwear with his sweater. He might be my boyfriend, I might live with him and I might even occasionally see him in only a towel when he got out of the shower, but that did not mean I was comfortable with handling his underwear.

I went into the hall, the smaller towel on my shoulder. I placed it on the small puddle on the floor, before I went into the living room and saw Wally sitting on the couch. He had one of the towels wrapped around his waist and the other wrapped around his shoulders. He had his legs pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. I saw his clothes carelessly thrown on the floor. I rolled my eyes as I placed the dry clothes next to him. He glanced at me with a slightly embarrassed expression. I got the wet clothes and went back to the bathroom, putting them in the bathtub. I returned to see Wally now sitting in the dry clothes, rubbing his arms. The towels were folded and set next to him on the couch. I went over and sat down next to him, frowning.

''Why in the world would you do something like that?'' I asked.

''I…'' He swallowed loudly. I noticed his lips were still blue, but he had stop shivering.

''You what?'' I asked. ''What possible reason can you have for leaving me like that, to take a dip in cold water?'' I asked, crossing my arms, narrowing my eyes at him. ''If it was a bad kiss, you could have just said something,'' I huffed.

''No! It wasn't that at all! Well, kind of.''

''Excuse me?!''

''No, not like that! It was a really good kiss. A really, really good kiss. Really, really, really…'' His eyes widened and he gulped again. ''It was kind of too good,'' he said, squirming in his seat.

''How can a kiss be too good?'' I frowned.

''It was…it was everything! You were t-touching my hair an-an-and tu-tugging an-and making that noise an-and it was all…ARGH!''

''You do realize you're not making sense, right?''

''I just had to cool down, okay?'' He sighed.

''Cool down from what?'' I asked.

''I'm a guy! What do you think?!'' He groaned.

''What has you being a guy got to do with running off from our kiss to take a cold-'' I cut myself off. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant, but he couldn't possibly be serious. ''You don't mean that…you were…you got…um…''

''Turned on?'' He muttered, sourly. I blushed at his bluntness. ''It's not like I meant to. I just…I don't know!'' He sighed with frustration.

I couldn't help it. I started giggling.

''What?'' He frowned at me.

''Wally, you're a total idiot,'' I giggled, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him.

''Uh…what?'' He asked, confused. ''I don't think I follow.''

''Why did you jump into the freaking Arctic Ocean? Why didn't you just go home or just tell me? No, don't answer that because I know why. You're always acting on impulse. But,'' I pulled away from the hug and ran a hand through his wet hair. ''I guess it's one of the things I like about you.''

''Really? You're not mad?'' He asked.

''Mad at what? At you for being a guy?'' I shook my head. ''Do you really think I'm that petty?''

''I guess I don't know what I was thinking,'' he chuckled.

''Well, I can tell you what I'm thinking.'' I smirked.

''What?'' He asked. I placed my hands behind his head and pulled him to me, kissing his blue lips. He seemed surprised but kissed me back. When I pulled away from the kiss after a short while, I saw his lips were no longer blue. I placed my lips by his ear.

''You're such a boy. And I might use it against you some time,'' I purred.

''That's mean,'' he groaned.

''I know,'' I giggled again, standing up from the couch. I walked out of the living and walked down the hall. I opened the door and sat down on the porch, looking up at the sky. I was in a mood to do a little more stargazing. It really was a beautiful night.

''Hey Jinx?'' Wally stood in the doorway.

''Yeah?'' I asked, looking at him.

''Just so you know…'' He started smirking. ''It's not that I'm _such a boy_. You're just too tempting.'' He winked before he went back inside.

''Idiot,'' I muttered. He always had to drive me crazy, didn't he? But maybe…just maybe his driving me crazy was a good thing. I looked back up at the starry night. My eyes narrowed as I looked at a formation with a frown. ''Huh. It does look like a lightning bolt.''

''Told ya!''

''Wally, you eavesdropper!''


End file.
